With the development of communication technology, telecommunication service demands evolve into integrated information services over merged fixed and mobile networks and over merged voice and Internet applications. A wireless wideband network terminal integrated with voice/data communication will bring a high value.
At present, more and more moderns requires mobile business. Persons hope to perform voice communication and Internet access whenever and wherever such as often activity and stayed sites including airports, hotels, leisure squares of a city area, cafeterias, railway stations and suburban parks without any limitation of geographical location.
In addition, the PC miniaturization and multifunctionality has become a general trend. The 30-ton and room-sized computer has become a less 500 g portable laptop or pocket PC, which may bring some new application problems, such as the small display area. Also, function integration of a communication device, a commonly used periphery and other devices has been put on the agenda.
Taking the integration of functions of mobile phones, there are two solutions at present: one is implemented by a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or an intelligent mobile phone, and the other is implemented by combining the mobile phone and a portable computer.
The PDA mobile phone or the intelligent mobile phone is implemented by integrating PDA functions into the mobile phone through the embedded system, so as to implement personal information management such as contact, task, schedule and note, to implement Internet applications including Internet surfing and email transmission/reception mainly for processing words and small pictures. However, the basic architecture of the PDA mobile phone is different from the X86 architecture of the general computer in the disadvantages of poor hardware configuration, close and fixed software, dis-unified standards, poor intercommunication, poor extensibility and complex operations, which makes the PDA mobile phone “can access the Internet but is not suitable for accessing the Internet”. For example, for a large-sized webpage with hybrid pictures and words such as http://www.sina.com, http://www.sohu.com, http://www.qq.com, the PDA mobile phone can usually display concentratedly only words and a part of small pictures and can not provide consumers with full internet experience that is offered by a desktop computer, moreover, hundreds of mega-sized files can not be downloaded and played due to limited memory. If the PDA mobile phone is applied in the wideband mobile Internet, the above structural deficiency results in a primary hardware bottle of download speed and network application.
In those countries implementing the 3G/3.5G communication technology, many people adopt the mobile solution of a common laptop combining with a mobile phone. That is, the mobile phone is used to accomplish voice communication and PIM management, and the laptop is used to accomplish the computation of wideband Internet access and mobile business. This solution has disadvantages of respective independent functions, requisite two sets of power systems, a high purchase cost, a high use cost and dis-unified management of voice and data.